


I Could Have Died Of Boredom

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Jim is bored in class, M/M, actually written while bored in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Jim is bored in class, hopefully John is full of surprises.





	

Jim was dying of boredom on his chair. He was only halfway through his class but it felt like an eternity. 

He was in the most boring history class and the teacher would not stop blabbering about the British Colonies and the Declaration of Independence, etcetera… He could have cared less about Benjamin Franklin and George Washington.

Hopefully he was sitting by the window, staring at the birds and yawning from time to time. He was half-asleep when he noticed that someone had appeared under the tree. He could not believe his eyes. John was waiting for him. 

After a quarter of an hour, he must have grown tired of waiting because he disappeared from Jim’s view. Jim noticed that the nearest tree was moving and there was John right in front of the window. He had climbed up the tree ! He nearly knocked on the window but Jim motioned for him not to. 

Jim’s teacher asked Jim what was more interesting than his class. The kid was tempted to reply “anything, sir” but replied that he saw his father waiting for him outside and that he was wondering if something bad happened because this was unusual. The teacher let Jim out of the class early so that he could check whether or not his “father” was there for a reason.

It appeared that John had gotten off the tree because he was standing under it again with some leaves in his hair. Jim laughed as he took them out when John lifted him in his arms to greet him.

“What are you doing here ?” Jim asked.

“Aren’t you happy to see me ?”

Jim laughed again and planted kisses on both of John’s cheeks. John kissed Jim on the lips once they were out of view and placed a hand on the small of his back.

“Where are we going ?”

John winked at Jim and showed him a brand new red car. Jim tried to forget about the fact that John must have killed someone to steal their car. He did not ask where he got the car and let John guide him to the passenger door.

“We’re going on a ride.”


End file.
